


It Started As A Joke...

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4P, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Blow Jobs, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Teasing, more plot that planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It was just a joke started between the three teens when they were still at the Garrison, who could make Shiro blush. Things happened, Voltron formed, and not only had Shiro died but had come back again.Years later finding them back together, and the game starting right up where they had left off, only instead of making the cute student teacher blush, now the object of the game was to get into his pants.





	It Started As A Joke...

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic occurred after an early evening chat with the server peeps... I was supposed to be working on one of two other fics and instead spent three days pulling this together...
> 
> Its silly... its a little spicy... and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this all over for me!

#  It Started As A Joke…

It all started as a joke, a challenge between friends one night while in the dorms late one night. Lance, Keith and James, by all appearances enemies for the way they argued during classes. Each one aiming to be top in their classes. Reality though was different as they buried their hatchet on the flight simulator, coming together under one common goal. To get the hot student teacher Shiro to blush. 

The game evolved as the boy got older, sometimes with picking fights in hopes that Shiro would be the one to pull them apart. Crowing over each other at who got more time being touched by the object of their affection. It continued until the night before Shiro was scheduled to Kerberos, Lance and James backing off of their little game to allow Keith private time with his mentor. It changed when the mission went south and reports started coming in that it was due to pilot error. While Lance and James seemed to recede into themselves, Keith became ornery and got himself kicked out of the Garrison due to punching his CO. 

Life went on, the Lions were discovered and Keith found Shiro as he crashed landed back to Earth. In space Keith and Lance were able to continue their game, but only half heartedly as James was not there to participate, and there was the whole needing to save the world from Zarkon and the Galra. 

Coming back to earth though was something otherworldly, the creation of Atlas and seeing James all grown up. Somehow, Lance, Keith, and James were able to pick up where they left off, finding themselves caught between rival and lovers. Though the game between the trio change, no longer were they looking to make Shiro flustered or blush. Now they were trying to get their once crush to join them in bed. 

* * *

“That is three nothing boys,” Lance gloated as he pranced into Keith’s room.

Lance smirked as he saw Keith and James sprawled out on the bed, Keith leaning against his massive space wolf that he refused to name. 

“Tch!” James shook his head, “You cheated McClain, and you  _ know _ it.”

Lance shrugged making his eyes wide as he feigned innocence, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Your ass is what he is talking about,” Keith grumbled, “in fucking spandex. You know that was the fourth coffee mug that Shiro has dropped, I think if anything you are going to have the janitorial service after you for all the stains and broken crockery.”

“Nah they love me,” Lance grinned, “but honestly did you see Shiro’s face? I don’t think I’ve seen him so--”

“Yeah,” James chuckled, “I know Keith won’t admit it to you, but we noticed.”

“I was going to offer to help him clean up,” Lance waggled his eyebrows, “if you know what I mean.”

Keith grumbled again. 

“What Keith means is,” James smirked, “we are going to get back all of those points, just you wait.”

* * *

Lance didn’t have to wait long as the next day there was cadet training, just because they were in space didn’t mean that lessons had ended. Lance had joined the other MFEs and Paladins in watching over the combat training lessons of new recruits. They were human and aliens alike in the class, learning how to protect themselves against any attacks. The MFEs and Paladins were there to assist in correcting stances or as examples when Shiro or one of the Blades were teaching a new move.

Off in one corner of the gym though James and Keith were going at it, locked in hand to hand combat, their blades having been thrown aside for fists and kicks. The further they went the more the class was distracted, wanting to watch the leader of Voltron battle it out with one of the famous MFE pilots who helped protect Earth prior to Voltron.

Lance smirked as he saw Captain Shirogane of the Atlas keep glancing over between explanations. Often losing his place in his speech when a particularly lewd sounding grunt or moan came from the corner. Even Lance blushed slightly when he saw Keith pin James down, pressing his groin against the other man, the way they were both breathing heavy, sweat plastering their hair to their faces, and the low moan that came from James’ open mouth. Fuck they were good, Lance had to give them credit. 

Keith grinned hopping off James, holding out his hand to assist him up, thanking him for the sparring time. He looked over to the class nodding over to Shiro, “Hey old timer, want to go at it?”

Lance held in a laugh as he watched Shiro sputter, the normally stoic captain, was blushing to his ears as he gaped watching a very sweat covered Keith bid him to join them. 

“Don’t bug the Captain Keith,” James said draping an arm on Keith’s shoulder, “he is too busy with the cadets, and probably wouldn’t be able to keep up anyway.”

There was a collective ‘ooooo’ that ran through the gym, Pidge snorted shaking her head as she walked out muttering about having better things to do. Hunk shortly following behind with Kinkade as they discussed some kind of new yeast that Mrs. Holt had discovered.  _ Weirdos _ . Most of the class though remained, wanting to see the result to this challenge. 

“I’m twenty-seven Keith,” Shiro sighed, “hardly an old timer.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem taking me on, oh Captain my Captain.” Keith teased.

“You still remember Dead Poets?” Shiro chuckled as he walked over to the mat where Keith was waiting.

“One of my favourites,” Keith grinned getting into a crouched position, “ready for me?”

“Always,” Shiro said bracing himself for the onslaught. 

James winked over to Lance as he backed away giving the pair space, and watched as Keith and Shiro collided against each other. Despite being physically smaller than Shiro, Keith was pure sinewy muscle, honed after all of his time with the Blades and the time spent on the Space whale training with his mother for two years. 

Lance made an ‘oof’ sound as he felt the weight of James throwing himself against his back, “Its really hot watching them go at it, isn’t it McClain?”

Lance made an unintelligible sound, he couldn’t deny the view was certainly something to behold. You would have thought after the years in Space watching these two and training alongside, that he would get used to the sight. Yet, here they were, with Lance watching, his mouth slightly agape and his pants becoming tighter by the second. 

“I swear they keep this up I am going to need a very long, very cold shower.” James groaned in Lance’s ear. “Were they like this in space too?”

“All the time,” Lance moaned. 

“Hot.”

“More like frustrating,” Lance chuckled.

“He still won’t do anything until we have the big guy join?”

“Who isn’t doing what until who now?” Veronica bumped her hip against her brother.

Lance jumped making a loud undignified sound that startled everyone around them, “Veronica! What the quiznak are you even doing here?”

“So jumpy,” Veronica mused, “were you thinking pervy thoughts about your girlfriend?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “I already told you ‘llura and I are just friends, besides she is with Lotor.”

“Aww, but your babies would be so cute!” Veronica poked her brother in cheek.

“I’m sure the babies she makes with Lotor will be just as lovely, ugh, why are we even discussing this?”

Lance jumped as he felt a pinch in his side from James, he looked over in the direction James was staring and swore internally. He had missed the best part, as Keith was now staring triumphantly down at Shiro who was not only pinned beneath him, but with his legs spread in a rather inviting manner. 

Keith leaned forward pulling a grunt from Shiro below him, “I won, do I finally get what you promised so long ago?”

Shiro lay gaping like a fish.

“Hey time to hit the showers,” Veronica yelled, clapping her hands to disperse the crowd around them. She leaned in to Lance her voice low, “Good luck getting between those two little bro, I’m rooting for you.”

Lance whimpered, wishing that the atlas could just swallow him whole and make him disappear. The fact that his sister now had an idea about who he was lusting after, he wasn’t likely hear the end of it. 

“She is only half right, or is it one third right?” James whispered in Lance’s other ear.

Lance shivered, “ _ Fuck me sideways…” _

“With pleasure,” James chuckled at Lance watching him go from just a bit flushed to redder than a tomato.

* * *

Soon the quad were left alone in the gym, Keith still holding a very red faced Shiro own in a compromising position. “Well?”

Shiro let out something akin to a whine as he felt Keith press against his groin, “Keith…”

Keith smirked, “Don’t worry about them, they already know about the deal. Well Griffin does.”

Shiro glanced over to James and Lance, his face flushed with embarrassment and arousal. “It… uhh... Keith, no… I…”

“Fuck that is hot,” James bit his lower lip leaning against Lance, “but we can’t let these two have all the fun.”

James let his fingers roam along the hem of Lance’s shirt, his fingers ghosting along the slip of bare skin there. Lance let out a gasp and sigh which only made Shiro moan lower his eyes darkening.

“My quarters now,” Shiro spoke, his voice low and commanding without a hint of the stutter from before. 

All three straightened up their eyes bright as they obeyed and made their way back to the Captain’s spacious rooms. While James and Lance kept their eyes ahead, avoiding anyone who passed them by, both Shiro and Keith were not so lucky as officers and administration from either the Atlas or the Blades would stop them for a question or to sign off on something. In more time than they cared, they finally made it back to Shiro’s quarters, James noted how it was Keith who unlocked the door before Shiro could press his thumb to the lock. 

“Why does Keith get a key?” Lance burst out the moment the door hushed closed locking behind them, “I noticed this too on the castle, your room allowed Keith to enter but no one else.”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, “Right now? Really?”

Lance looked around seeing Shiro and James both looking at him like he had a second head growing from his shoulder. He licked his lips letting the realization wash over him. They were right now in Shiro’s room, probably about to have sex, and he was freaking out over a door lock. 

Lance took a deep breath, “Yeah, lets file that away for later. My bad, I got ahead of myself a bit.”

“What is going on with you three?” Shiro asked, seeing to have cooled off since the gym and was trying to take back some modicum of control, “I thought you hated James, Keith, now are you friends?”

“Who ever said that I hated Griffin?” Keith asked his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant manner.

“All those fights? The fact you don’t even call him by his first name,” Shiro shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose, “just what is going on with you three?”

“I’m tired of the games,” Keith stated.

“Games?” Shiro looked to Keith confused, “What are you-- Keith why are you stripping?”

Keith was shrugging out of his gear, letting the sweat covered clothing fall to the floor in a heap. “I’m covered in drying sweat, so I’m going to use your shower. Hurry up to join me or wait until after, either way you two at the lease need to hose off as well before anything happens further.”

“What is going on?” Shiro asked looking to James and Lance for an answer as Keith stalked over to where the bathroom was located stark naked. 

James watched as Keith exited the room, appreciating the view before giving Shiro a shrug and a wink as he shucked his own sweaty clothing to join Keith. 

* * *

Shiro’s bathroom was set up much like a bathing room you could find at a Japanese bathhouse back on Earth. There was a shower to clean yourself with a large soaking tub that could fit a few adult men in. By the time Lance and Shiro had decided to clean themselves they found that James and Keith were already sitting in the deep soaking tub, steam rolling out the door as they stepped inside. 

Keith and James watched as Shiro and Lance slowly made their way inside, washing themselves before stepping into the warm water where the other two were already waiting. The four sat in silence, staring at each other, the only sound coming from a periodic drip from one of the taps. 

Shiro broke the silence first, “Okay, so why don’t you tell me exactly when you three became such close friends. You and Lance, I understand after all we have been through with the Lions, but how does James fit in?”

“May I?” James asked looking to Keith who shrugged and nodded, “It was likely sometime after that first really big fight that you pulled us apart.”

“The one that had both Iverson and Sanda breathing own my neck?”

“The same,” Keith confirmed before allowing James to continue.

“I snuck into Keith’s dorm room that night and we talked.” James leaned against Keith, “Turns out that we had a crush on the same person, and we both rather enjoyed making that particular person blush. Two became three--”

“Yeah and Keith won’t sleep with us unless you are involved.” Lance burst out making Keith and James both groan. “What? Its true!”

“I thought you and the Princess…” Shiro’s voice drifted off.

Lance groaned slapping his hands into the water making it splash up, “What is with everyone? I am not dating Allura!”

Keith snorted, “Allura is too good for you.”

“Hey!” Lance pouted, “And what does that make you then?”

James wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders seeing how tense he was becoming, “You are all wonderful, how about we don’t fight the second we have the object of our affection sitting right here in front of us in all of his naked glory.  _ Hmm? _ ”

“But Lance just--”

James shook his head at Keith, “You tried, but he got you there. Also we have waited all on you with this, so, allow for his frustration. Its been a long time.”

Keith slumped against James, “Fine.”

“Good boy,” James smirked, hissing out an ouch when he felt Keith pinch him.

“So the yoga?” Shiro looked to Lance who was flushed, “And the fighting, the tight clothing? All this, was a plan to get--”

“We like you Takashi,” Keith spurted out.

Shiro nodded, “I… like you all as well…”

Keith huffed out a breath swearing as he dashed forward making the water slosh around as he wrapped his arms around Shiro and kissed him. The kiss continued, Shiro stiffening at first before wrapping his one good arm around Keith, pulling him closer. They didn’t pull apart until they heard coughing from the other two men, reminding them of just where they were.

“Do you get it now?” Keith asked rolling his hips so that Shiro could feel his hard length rubbing against him.

“Why does Keith get first kiss?” Lance whined.

“I don’t care what order I go in, the view is pretty sweet right here.” James commented, “Though we should likely get out of here before the heat gets to our heads.”

A few more kisses and they were out of the bath and all together on Shiro’s large bed.

“All this time?” Shiro asked a small smile on his face.

“Oh yes,” Keith spoke, his voice low almost purr like. 

“Most definitely,” James agreed.

“You know it big guy,” Lance added in with a grin.

The trio surrounded Shiro. James and Keith flanked him while Lance moved between his legs.

“This only works though if you want it,” Keith said, hesitating slightly, “if you want us.”

“I’m not likely to ever let any of you go,” Shiro sighed running his hands along James and Keith’s backs before sending his false arm over to Lance and having it squeeze his ass. “So what do you three have in mind?”

* * *

Shiro moaned into Keith who was riding his face, his lean muscular legs cradling his head as he grinded down. As Keith rode the top, James and Lance were helping take care of Shiro’s lower half. Keith helped guide Shiro’s floating arm to James, so that he could open up the pilot. 

“Move up here,” Ketih ordered, “let me taste you and help Shiro open you up.”

James looked over to Keith with a grin, one hand wrapped around Shiro’s already engorged cock. “Absolutely.”

James climbed on top of Shiro, his hips raised up for easy access gaining a sound of approval from Keith. James licked his lips as he focused once more on the thick cock in front of him, stroking it a few times before lapping up the beads of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. His eyes on Lance who was busy fingering and mouthing open Shiro. James moaned around Shiro’s cock, taking down his thick length until it nearly choked him, while feeling the way Keith licked around Shiro’s lubed metal fingers. There was a strangled moan from James and the faint sound of a motor buzzing. 

“Oh fuck,” James pulled off of Shiro with a wet sound, tears streaming down his face.

“What happened?” Lance asked wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Vi-- shit ahh-- vibration,” James moaned rocking back onto the vibrating digits.

Lance rose up to peek behind James, he saw Keith staring with wide hungry eyes at James’ ass.

Keith glanced over to Lance, “We are definitely going to want to try this.”

Lance bit his lower lip rising to his knees, “Later for sure, but for right now I have another hole to fill.”

Lance picked up the lube, pouring a small amount to his hand, stroking his cock. With James’ help to lift and spread Shiro’s legs, Lance guided himself against the wet hole. Slowly Lance pressed forward, he appreciated how James and Keith both moved aside giving him a clean view of Shiro’s flushed face. 

“Beautiful,” Lance moaned as he let Shiro adjust to his size. 

“Deeper,” Shiro urged.

Lance groaned starting to move, each thrust pulling new moans and noises from Shiro. James straddled Shiro’s hips, with Keith’s help he sat back onto Shiro’s cock. The motion from Lance adding to the sensation for James. Lance pressed his fingers into James’ hips encouraging him to take Shiro deeper. James threw his head back, leaning against Lance’s shoulder, rocking back until he could feel Shiro hitting his prostate making his cock spurt precum. 

“Keith,” Shiro whined, “you too.” 

Keith smiled stroking himself slowly, “You three look so damn good.”

Lance and James stopped moving for a moment, Lance reached around to stroke Jame’s cock, spreading the precum along his shaft. 

“Come right here Red,” Lance purred, “we have a spot right here, ready for you.”

Keith joined them, slowly pressing back against him until James filled him. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Shiro asked enjoying the look on Keith’s face, the flush that painted his cheeks and down his chest.

Slowly they began to move again, all four moaning together. Keith leaned forward kissing Shiro deeply, his fingers digging into the chest below him. Shiro’s Altean arm snaked between them, wrapping cool metal fingers around Keith’s cock. Keith cried out, feeling the vibrations start up, cumming over Shiro’s chest. James shuddered feeling Keith tighten around his cock, swearing as he came. Lance and Shiro came next with loud cries, collapsing together in a sweat covered pile.

“Quiznak,” Lance swore under his breath, “that was…”

“Worth the wait.” James completed.

“Mmm, shut up.” Keith growled nuzzling closer to Shiro his eyes scrunched up tight.

Shiro chuckled low, “I guess this is happening.”

“Already happened big guy,” Lance smirked.

“Lance,” Keith growled again.

“What?” Lance protested, “Shiro spoke too, why don’t you yell at him.”

“Shhh,” Keith mumbled before going silent and soft snores started to rumble from him. 

“I hope you aren’t angry,” James said slowly as he settled down beside Keith spooning up beside him.

“Who me?” Shiro asked looking to James with concern.

“Well,” James shrugged, “it isn’t like we gave you much choice in this.”

Shiro shook his head, “I fought Sendak on a ship as it was entering orbit and crashing planetside. You really think that you took me by force, that if I didn’t want this that I wouldn’t be able to get myself out of it? I will admit though that it was all three of you working together, that was surprising.”

Lance and James both chuckled.

“I’m glad though,” Shiro said after a moment, his hand gently caressing Keith’s damp hair. “I couldn’t ask for a better group of partners.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Lance enjoyed the fact that Shiro was able to send his Altean arm over to the bath to get a damp cloth to clean them all up before covering them over with a dry blanket. His musings earning him another grumpy  _ ‘Lance!’ _ from Keith. Together the four fell into an easy sleep, waking only when Keith’s wolf came teleporting in to remind his master it was time for breakfast and a walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
